


nyamimi (but it's totally NOT gay)

by koiiiiiiii



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, She likes girls holy fuck!!!!!!, WWWWWWW, bi daily picnics, last tag just added to trick you into reading this Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/koiiiiiiii
Summary: nyami and mimi aren't gay and everything they do together isn't gay.(teen and up because they both say fuck and there's stuff that isn't even really what it is)(12/20/18) marked as completed as this entire clusterfuck of writer's block isn't supposed to be one story, thank you for sticking around!





	1. looking at rainbows remind cats of rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends).



> i'm only here to fill the void  
> point of views change sometimes, don't worry i'll let you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. nyami sees a rainbow and tells mimi about how it reminds nyami of her  
> the first of many (or very little)

"man i'm glad it's really nice today on this nice day that i decided to have a picnic with my BEST FRIEND mimi.  
i wouldn't call her a girlfriend because that's fucken gay, and i'm not a bunnylover!! because i'm nyami as well" i thought in the comfort of my own cat mind because i'm so nervous because i'm hanging out with my best friend who i'd totally not kiss  
and then i saw something  
oh my god is that a rainbow? holy fuck!!  
"hey mimi look at this rainbow" i tugged on her shirt so she could look at this really pretty rainbow  
"wooooooah" mimi had said. it sounded so cool i'm glad that my FRIEND is amazed and is amazing in like a friend way  
i'm not gay.  
"it reminds me of you mimi" i said because i'm her friend and friends do that. i'm STILL not gay.  
"wow nyami... that's pretty fucken gay" mimi had stopped halfway into her sentence and i think i saw her blush  
"i know that's why it was a joke haha" i chuckled nervously, because that was actually pretty fucken gay and a great joke but maybe that was an actually serious sentence but maybe not because i'm not gay for mimi  
i wonder what went through mimi's mind though  
(dudhudhdudh mimi mind !)  
oh my god i'm so glad that rainbows remind nyami of me because i'm her friend and i'm not gay.  
but that sentence... was pretty fucken gay so i need to tell her this so she would stop but i really hope she doesn't stop because it makes me happy and a little flustered not because i'm gay because I'M NOT GAY but because we are good friends. yeah. good friends allow this but not too much because that's gay.  
i wonder what would happen if i held nyami's hand... what would she think of that?


	2. holdin hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. holding hands is gay  
> ...well, maybe it isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry mimi's mind was so short i'm just a simple koi who can't think like a rabbit

i hope i hold mimi's hand just because i'm her good friend and good friends do that. holding hands is not gay, just like me. maybe i should grab her hand i mean we are friends so i shouldn't have to ask but… what if i do maybe she'll think it's REALLY FUCKEN GAY and like. probably still hold my hand because eventually it will Not be gay and that’s how it works. once i hold her hand it will not be gay. very good logic.  
so i hold her hand  
“WOOOOOOOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING NYAMI”  
“i’m???? holding your hand because IT’S NOT GAY MIMI”  
“you’re right… it’s not gay..”  
we sat there really quietly for some reason while still holding hands because it’s just normal friend stuff haha  
mimi’s probably mentally agreeing with me  
(mimimimi minnnnd)  
holy fuck this is fucken Not gay i love holding hands with nyami it just adds on to THIS FRIENDSHIP we have going on here i’m glad that we’re holding hands i hope i can hug nyami because that’s what FRIENDS DO!!!!


	3. 5400sec. kitchen battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. kitchen battle failure mimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cakes are hard to bake. even i struggle with making a cake with my culinary skills  
> 45 minutes -> seconds = 2700 seconds. that's how long it should take to bake a cake

auugh.. mmh.. uughhh.. fuck i burnt the FRIEND cake with a FRIENDLY HEART on it that was for my GOOD FRIEND NYAMI!! i thumped my foot in ANGER as i think rabbits do that when they want attention or they’re mad or something but nyami isn’t here to help me with this new problem she’s on an ADVENTURE all by herself… i wish i could go on adventures with nyami but you know it’s sort of hard to do that when either way you are invisible or jamming out to a random song by mzd or something  
but anyway it’s really smoky in here because of the cake cough COUGH i should get out of here  
and then I left. now i’m outside and i see the really specific spot for me and nyami’s bi-daily picnics. very good times spent there maybe i should make some bbq  
just kidding rabbits cant eat things  
i think cats can though  
nyami can eat me NO THAT’S FUCKEN GAY NEVER MIND  
“whatd you say mimi”  
“NOTHING NYAMI!!!!!!”  
“ok cool it would have been weird if you said something that i didn’t hear”  
“yeah that would have been weird since we tell each other everything even our not gay feelings”  
i hope nyami does a thing  
i hope mimi does a thing  
i hope


	4. i found some fucking treasure and im going to buy some Friendly stuff for mimi (not gay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and all this, in different houses  
> we'll all get what we wish that we pray for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating this sooner. school's hard.

ah i’ve finally finished my 573rd adventure, meaning i, nyami, can keep the treasure from this and the other 572. what will i do with all of these riches? the answer is  
Buy a new house. mimi broke my b- house and we had to live in a hole for several months. that was really fucken gay. but now i can buy a new house and live with mimi in it not because i love her BECAUSE I LOVE HER LIKE A FRIEND because it’d be lonely in this large house. i need mimi by my side.. because i’m scared of the dark.  
just kidding i’m a cat. i see in the dark  
AND I’M NOT GAY  
time to tell mimi about my fucking house  
and then i yelled  
“MIMI GET THE _fuck_ OVER HERE” AAAAAAAAAA  
“huh what what's u- HOLY FUCK” she saw my new big house. my big hard house.  
“i have a gift for you. a friend gift. not a fucken gay gift. a gift”  
“loud thumping noise” what  
“my money” i did this mental smile because yeah  
“cool thanks nyami but i don't need it”  
what!!!! what does she mean  
“but i have a gift for you too” mimi got this remote from her pant pocket and it looked weird  
“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE MONEY” i CONFRONTED  
“oh i went on adventures too nyami but here’s your gift” and i heard a LOUD boom. then there was another house  
thanks mimi for house


	5. picnic fuckin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4329482984932\. title  
> remember when i said there would be things that weren't even that thing  
> this is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a completely skippable chapter. i wouldn't read it if you have a very good imagination and high attachment.  
> merry christmas, i'm sorry.

another picnic with nyami is cool because we are friends and clearly not anything more even though she’s bought me things, held my hand, and told me a rainbow reminded her of me because that's what friends do because IT'S NOT GAY it's just friendly stuff.  
but this picnic is at night. and in the bed. in our new house that nyami bought for us so we would stop fucking in the rabbit hole. WAIT NO I MEAN FIGHTING  
anyway.. nyami called it a special picnic and i thought it sounded really, really nice not because i’m fucking nyami BECAUSE I’M NOT it’s just hugging. in bed. in a really intimate way.  
now i’m under nyami and we both lost our clothes but it's not gay because  
“no homo?”  
“no homo.”  
and then nyami gave me a smooch. and it was a very long one. i’ll never forget the feeling of long sort of dry scratchy sandpaper cat tongue swirling around my thin, dirty with carrots, actually wet tongue. it hurt a lot but i kept going for nyami BECAUSE WE’RE BEST FRIENDS NOT GAY!!!!!!!  
and then she removed herself from me. from my mouf. my probably really fucked up mouth. like a flash drive  
i wonder what nyami thought of that  
why the fuck is my tongue covered in blood??? what happened?? but anyway  
“no homo!!”  
“nof.. hwomo..” ..? is mimi ok  
well then!!! time for mimi to do something  
SWISH  
what was that. i looked over at mimi and she had a sword. and a dozen carrots in her Hand.  
and she put a cutting board on my Boob Area. and started laying carrots on the board and AIMED her sword at the correct position  
SWISH  
and the cutting board SPLIT in half with one carrot badly chopped up, and i had a few deep cuts on my chest. i was bleeding violently, but it’s okay because it’s Not Gay.  
mimi took the chopped up carrot and stuck it in one of my wounds like it was dipping sauce. she then ate it like my blood was Wendy’s Sweet and Sour Sauce.  
“nwof hwoemo?” mimi’s tongue was still fucked up, and as popn mascots you’d expect it to be healed faster but since this chapter is following possible real life scenarios she can't do that.  
i mean-  
“no..” i was feeling a little weak due to blood loss but i’m nyami so it’s fine!!  
“homo..” i finished like a pro.  
mentioning pros, how did mimi eat that bloody carrot? doesn't that stuff rot your brain? oh well  
i ate a carrot with nyami’s cat blood on it. it was disgusting yet so.. fulfilling.. i’d try more but that’d be killing nyami!!! which is bad!!! haha  
i hope nyami never does this again  
i hope mimi doesn't agree to this again  
**_i hope that this nightmare can be over._**


	6. cloudin' downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. nyami breaks her leg by falling from the sky

makin my way downtown! on a cloud that i can somehow surf on without it collapsing under my actually perfectly normal weight!! yeeeeah!!  
brign bring thats a cell phone. i looked at it and saw mimi with a bunch of emojis around her name on it and THREW MY finger towards the answer button.  
“hey baby whats I MEAN nyami whats up”  
“oh nothing just Making My Way Downtown!”  
“why are you going downtown ? there is no downtown”  
“that probably explains why i’m descending into hell thanks mimi”  
i looked down and realized theres no hell but there will be once i fucking CRASH down to this ground AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
BOOM  
ow that hurt a littke i guess things just stop hurting when you agree to be the cat version of goku for a second  
hmmmm OH MY GOD MY LEG its not looking right guess ill call 911  
beep.. boop beep bop dop dodoodd  
“hello yes mr officer??”  
“yes hello what is the problem”  
“leg broke bro . please help”  
“just sent a doctor bro. be there soon”  
thank goodness i know what to do when i am incredibly injured :)  
“DOCTOR HERE” that voice sounds familiar who is it i wonder  
“IT’S MIMI!” i scream . bet you got confused huh i bet you thought NYAMI said that no its me(mi) and im a doctor.  
“oh thanks mimi im glad youre here to help fix my leg, even though it actually takes a while for it to fix itself, but thanks anyway i love you” what was that  
“did you say something” no seriously what was that i heard something...  
“no” I COULDVE SWORE NYAMI SAID SOMETHING GAY  
“okay…” maybe not  
i give a kiss to broke leg… AND ITS FIXED  
“WHOA MIMIMIMI HOW DID YOU DO THAT”  
“i kis”  
“YOU _**WHAT**_ ”  
“I SAID I KIS ITS NOT GAY IT FIXED IT DIDNT IT?”  
“u rite. thank u” and we went home the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you believe in magic! in a young girl's heart!  
> HOW THE MUSIC CAN FREE HER WHENEVER IT STARTS


	7. twitter friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, i got it in. please accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f

ah yes . mimi woke up this mornign and decided............ well. she decided something. BUT TGHIS SOMETHING WAS TWITTER AND IT WASNT MONRING IT WAS NIGHT because One Certain Bunny Bitch (not mimi . mimis not GAY) lives on the other side of the world and hates planes like god its terrifying. i heard she can break bones because of the Terror. when the plane rises the pain rises because SHE GRIPS. DEATH GRIPS!!! CHOOSE THIS LIFE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN !! id like to write an letter to this Specific person.

Not. i refuse. you will not hear a WORD FROM ME .ill record myself just breathing and LEAVE you with that. Good night.

anyway mimi was on the Twits and she jsut. saw this picutre of a really Badly Cracked phone it was like murder. She clicks the reply button. And throws a glance at the picture once more. she replies....  
"whoa! thats a lot of cracks miss uh..."  
the twitter handle is too hard to read for her its like fucking ROCKS "p..ppprrpprprprprprrppbpbtbbptpbtpbptbp... prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO weeeeeeee WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR prrpproporrPRO..... hhr ahem cough cough i need some water slrurpsrlpirplsprlsp.... ahh... ALRIGHT let;s continue... uhhhh OH I WAS HERE!!! aokokok t...t t t t t. ty?? ttyiieierieieieieieee...TPYTthrhwehweh furry thurrerueru THURSDAY hthethrheheherhheherh ee um. yeah. Lots of cracks. I'm sorry for your loss."  
thank god thats over im so sorry.  
nyami walked in and Stared. the room was Moist. mimi had worked her body to the point of turning into pure light it was just so hard to say. sweat was everywhere and meme's body nowhere to be found. luckily there was one thing left. The Heated Pad.  
nyami Scooped it up and just. Left.  
"all of this is why i havent existed since my birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a gift to those two mimi and nyami twitter accounts  
> heated pad bunny period


	8. she's not fucking gay please listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. please stop calling me gay (for mimi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will... eventually be chapter 8. for now it's chapter 6  
> edit now it's chapter 8

i, nyami, walked up to the speech podium with my speech notes in my hands. i said the following words, the truth flowing from my mouth like nothing. i breathe in.  
please stop calling me gay.  
i kissed mimi in high school once  
and it was just a little mistake  
so please stop calling me gay  
i swear i love timer.  
and i love to touch that dick  
i kissed timer two times before  
and it felt! REALLY! GOOD!  
BECAUSE IT WAS TIMER  
AND NOT MIMI  
I'M NOT GAY!  
MIMI IS FOR SOMETHING ELSE  
MIMI IS FOR OTHERS  
MIMI IS REALLY CUTE  
so please stop calling me gay.  
i want to have SEX  
with a rabbit with big breasts  
i don't have sex with t- MIMI  
cause if i did, that would make me GAY  
YEAH.  
please stop calling me gay.  
PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GAY.  
YOU ARE HURTING MY FEELINGS  
PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GAY!  
LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR  
BECAUSE I DO NOT FUCK MIMI  
I WENT ON AN ADVENTURE  
and i touched mimi's boob  
CAUSE I'M NOT GAY  
SEE ME SUCKING THAT DICK  
cause it feels REALLY GOOD and it feels REALLY BIG  
I DO NOT HAVE PROOF BUT I did touch timer's dick  
I LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH RABBITS  
I LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH BUNNIES  
I LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH MIMI  
NOT FUCKING! MIMI!  
IF I HAD SEX WITH MIMI,  
that would make your point valid.  
BUT I LOVE FUCKING THAT BUNNY  
AND I'M NOT A FUCKING GAY  
SO PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GAY  
SO PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GAY!!  
PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GAY!!!  
PLEASE STOP CALLING ME GAY!!!!!!!  
please stop calling me gay.  
i kissed mimi in high school once  
and it was just a little mistake  
so please stop calling me gay.


	9. pizza oh MY GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. why is my best friend eating pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's uh, short  
> pizza pizza

mmm puzza. i mean pizza. i'm sorry i can't spell  
i nyami am eating this slice of really good pizza because i have taste in food. and i made it myself because i am a kitchen battle master!!!  
mmm mmm MMMMM mimi pizza  
“did you say some- OH MY GOD” mimi screeched at my pizza. not me just my pizza.  
“what is it mimi!!!!!! i put the carrots out what else do you want me to do!!!!” i questioned mimi from the table with the pizza on it  
“you're cheating on me” mimi already had her bags packed and she was ready to leave. this is true overreacting  
“mimi i’m not even FUCKEN dating you that's FUCKEN gay”  
“oh.. uh you're right sorry” mimi looked pretty sad maybe we were dating at one point  
but i don’t know i’m just nyami with a pizza. Chomp. i hope she’s okay  
I’m not okay. how could nyami just… EAT this pizza it’s like picking up that new robot usaneko character boy snail thing and making out with it. pizza is disgusting.   
“mimi are you okay” nyami’s pizza had disappeared it’s only been 5 seconds but she asked me if i was OKAY and i’m glad that nyami is caring about me even if she ate a fucking pizza  
“i am fine you see i’m just here SNIFF to get a (sobbign) carrot” i was still upset though about the pizza. if i kiss her later she’ll taste like pizza and that’s honestly gross  
WAIT DID I SAY KISSING I MEAN LIKE. UM walking in the park i’m not gay.  
“mimi you are not okay just come over here and hug me” omg NYAMI’S OFFERING A HUG i love nyami’s hugs   
“no you’ll smell like pizza” and then i walked out THE DOOR and did a little celebratory thing because i LOVE nyami’s hugs!! not gay :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm lazy i hope you enjoyed mimi crying over pizza


	10. school fuckin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. school fuckin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted like 2 days ago (it's the Seventh Of March) but i got lazy.  
> also theres like a lot of uhhhhhh stuff in the end notes :x

ah fuck school started. we dont even learn anything here its literally just sitting at desks and blinking!!!! NYAAAA  
i think it's gonna be a special day today, because i have the _**nyami sense**_  
so i was drawing at my desk before uhhh  
mimi joined the chatroom and walked over to me and licked my ear whoa bro  
“nyami!! do you know what day it is” I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GONNA HAPPEN TODAY HELL YEAH but.. what was it  
“The Fifth of March.” i was obviously correct because i had my smart trauma punk glasses on and uhhh i didnt use a calendar.  
“Yes! my birthday” oh. fuck. thats whats happening. the gift. i shoukd be givkng it to her. i looked at the drawign and realized it was an incredibly high quality picture of mimi and mi doing uhhhhh things with cake. ive decided to let you decide what that is so i can figure out if you're a pure bitch or a sick fuck  
“happy birthday mimi heres your present!!!!!! please take it”  
“wwo nyami did you really believe me its not my birthday its the Fifth Of March”  
but mimi grabbed the drawing anyway and smiled im so glad shes happy itd pain me to see her sad  
“this is great nyami!! now i know its not your birthday but i want to say thank you in my own special way” omg mimi’s thanking me for my drawing that was late ??? wtf i bet that yellow hair guy is jealous but no one likes him anyway so its Ok. i wonder what mimi has in mind…..  
_**this is a transition**_  
man i can't wait to thank nyami for this amazing drawing of me eating some cake off I MEAN With her im gonna thank her in the preschool room!!  
i picked nyami up from her chair and RAN out of the room i think i heard screaming but i’m pretty sure it was nothing.  
so we got to the room and there were pop’ns that were old enough to actually get the hell out of school but their appearance made them look like Kindergarteners.  
“ok nyami take off your shirt!!!” These are words of encouragement.  
“MIMI I CAN'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF THESE GUYS!!!” nyami scremaed omg ow my sensitive bunny ears…  
luckily i had a plan in case nyami wanted my gift to be private… i turned to the Small Characters  
“BEEEEEP BEEEP GET OUT OF HERE!!!! GO!! BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP” the others ran out because a rabbit violently yelling beep at them was like. a Fear.  
“ok they're out! please do it now” i Politely asked. man if some more guys did this more often i think the world would be a better place  
“ok….” and nyami somehow had her shirt just. ready for it. it was perfect. no cat tits  
finally, i can do this. i can lick those savory, sweet,  
_**armpits**_  
i DOVE right in and slurped the fuck out of those armpits they SMELLED good and tasted like deodorant mmmmm powdery bullshit. slurp slurp slrrup some fur's in my mouth sluuurrp  
“mimi it tickles..” i thought nyami wouldnt enjoy yhis but im glad tht shes liking my Satisfactory Armpit Cleaning. slurp SLRRRUPPURPPP mmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading my not mass update . see u christmas  
>   
> [swarce for enthusiasts](https://pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=45917892)


	11. music for rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. music for rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comes before nonsense 7key. apologize  
> gf sent in ideas  
> thank  
> motivation restored even though this was supposed to be written 2 months ago....... im late  
> THANK

normal normal day theres no big bad depressioned mimi nyamis... yeah! good day

it was th good old bedtimes because finally. finally they can nap. it was a very long day at school. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"alright time to nap. nyami do you want to hear my SUPER POP POP POPPIN music for studying anime girl sleeping mix" anything by the name of all of this could put someone to sleep

"alright mimimsimssimsfdhdsj let's listen"

"OK COOL! ill start"

little did nyami know that this would be the worst mistake of her life.

mimimi... had some weird shit playing. stuff... like an entire 6 hour recording of her breathing.

it made them REAL REAL TIRED THOUGH. like listening to your teacher lecture or something like that. insert wtf makes you bored

and then.... Sleep.

NOT. NYAMI NIGHTMARE WEEEEEE WWOOOOOOOOOO WODWFIWEFJKGR

the BREATHIGN!!! EVOLVED INTO SCREAMING!!!!!!! SCREMAIGN EVOLVED

THERE WERE SEVERAL WEIRD LOOKING MIMIS SURRORUNDGOFHFJDSKFHKJFJ ING NYAMI OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"ARE YOU READY ? ??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

EEVERTHYGTIN/... ABSOLUTE HELL.......... while evertythgin.... was perfectly fine.......

welcoem to cat bunny mind.. it BIG FUCKED


	12. nonsense (7key)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. nonsense (but i go absolutely ballistic on it)   
> a 1000+ word preview of the trauma chapters. please enjoy while i write the chapter before this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> also uh... this has a major paragraph about eating some unsavory stuff. you have been warned.

"zzzzzzz.... ooh...." mimi Spoke in her sleep. very scary i heard insane bunnies do that

"zzzzz.... ee...." nyami replied so i guess shes insane too what a bunch of Fucking Psychos.

"zzzzz OOH ah ah ting TANG WALLA WALLA bing BANG" dream mimi FINISHED for the both of them because she knew that she was invisible and dream nyami was too :)!  
But Not For Long. dream nyami was in the back trying to hang herself until this big dress rabbit Bitch walked over and pulled her to the Really Nice Table oh my god.  
"alwight wyami wetrs TWALK" nwo one knmows what shes saying. its like. egyptian  
and There they sat. At the table. Same old routine, just like every other night. More gibberish. Fuck dreams. Dreams suck! but mimi LOVES dreams so its alright because Majority Vore i mean vote. 

"swo wahts up! hwowwoowow are u twonite :3?? uwu" mimi said. all of what was going to nyuamis possibly rotting mind was "waht the FUCK is this bitch sayign"  
i mean, its no surprise that theyre both fucking dying.... we got yandere rabbit and mentally sick cat. one fuckign SPOOKS DREAMS I SAW HER IN MY DREAMS IM GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!! oh the others a quiet business cat :) she does accounting  
nice trable with flowers very nice flower its liek flowry the flower but in a Vase. Fourth Wall Broke Bros. 

BUT ITS NOT NICE!!!!!!!!! TONIGHT IS NOT OKAY you see nyami is tied up. by a VEYTR SPIKY FLOWER!!!!! oh ym hodc shes gonna die its really bnad :(((( how will nyams escapse/???

"u kno i didnt know i could Feel THIS ONE THING THATS GOT ME TRIPPING machines" haha ddr lol wwwww 88888888888 xd!

"oh shit my eyes are shiny hang on nyami" and mimi just. fucking ripped out her eyes and threw them into the void. They Grew Back. that shoudl be impossible. Like the dreams. because they Exist. this gave nyami such a shake because she coudl Understand what mimi was SAYING now and it caused her to Cut Herself On Flowy. 

the 7.9 nyami earthquake was very entertaining to the Mimi Masses that she watched. She witnessed this. The rabbit spectator. but then a big snap snap came in and the flower fucking exploded out of existence. It didn't do anything helpful.

"fuck im so sorry i need some new flowers./ you gotta agere nyami i mean thats a really bad cut. not that i care though. i like blood. more specifically your period blood ever since that one night you were just walkign around and you just LET IT OUT. but thatst not gay because you just let it out like damn. there was flying blood in the void for fucking weeks but do you want to know why its all gone now nyami? i fucking ate it. i fcuking ate your fucking period blood and it was fucking delicious. im not fucking shitting you man. it was like a fcuking delicacy. otherworldly shit. you should try mine. i haven't even tried mine but i don't give a flying fuck. try it. there's NO FUCKING REASON WHY YOU SHOULD SAY NO. you see, i know what you do at night nyami. that's why you're inside me. with your fucking period blood. i fucking love it. the blood. it tastes like motherfucking FISH AND I FUCKING LOVE FISH LIKE GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NYAMI. IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS. ID HAVE A CUP OF IT IF IT WOULD STOP FLOATING AROUND THE FUCKING VOID. NO. A BOWL. AN ENTIRE FUCKING BOWL OF YOUR PERIOD BLOOD. I KNOW THAT SHIT DOESNT DRY IN HERE. IT FUCKING CANT. THERES NO AIR IN HERE. but anyway i really need some new flowers abnd i hope you agree."

nyami stared at mimi. mimi just let out that entire fucking vomit of her desire to eat her fucking pussy blood and honestly id fucking stare too. holy fucking shit i had to stop writing this for a minute just to comprehend what the fuck i was writing. im so sorry.

a few minutes of Pure Silence passed abnd nyami up and fucking ran for the moon. the void moon. it doesnt even exist but she ran for it. BUT THEN CHAIR! AND THEN MIMI! MIMIMIMI! we're skipping to trauma fuckin (ch15) this is a lap dance lol incest!!! hot secksy :333

"god nyami can you do somethign else that isnt running away from me im not that fucked up ." and then mimi ripped like a chunk of fur from nyamis face but it grew back but nyami could feel it. She shouldn't be able to Feel That.  
but then mimi kissed the pain away  
not. fuck you this is absolute pain. no kiss. thats fcuking gay. stupid fucking lesbians

nyami was so upset with thsi. no kiss? fcuk mimi. FUCK THIS. 

"mimi i despise you so much that i cannot do thjis anymore . why do u think this multichaptered piece of shti is called totally not gay its because ITS NOT FUCKING GAY HAVE YOU SEEN THE 5TH AND 10TH CHAPTERS THOSE ARENT HOT FOR ANYONE!! BADLY DESCRIBED GORE? SWEET AND SOUR SAUCE? FUCKING ARMPIT LICKING? its absolutely despicable . cant i die because FUCK YOU" ow. mimi must have beemn hurt by that. but shes not. Okay.

"ok. okay, i get it nyami. Fuck you too . youre FUCKIGN WITH MY EMOTIONS!" nad she jumped off nyami and fucking ran a Really small distance. like. 30 feet and started sobbing . nyami did not do Anything as she Cannot. Refusal.

"come over here you sick son of a bitch" and some ungodly, UNHOLY force threw nyami towards mimi because you know that weird popn l0r3 thats like. mzd is god? thats a fucking lie. mimi and nyami are the real gods . nyami can walk on water BUT NOT THIS TIME

"time to hold hands nyami. its okay i wont get pregnant this time like that one time where you touched my hand and all of a sudden i had like. A Baby."

nyami was very confused. when the fyukc did they hold hands? absolutely disgusting nyami thought .how dare mimi say that nyami IMPREGNATED her like how does that shit work. its like that one really cool artist that draws them Together draws nyami as like a boy because ertISHT has a Major Crush on this Big Boy Cat (but shes not boy sometiems she is Big Girl Feline. most of the time she is) said artist also drew pregnant mimi but thehy are pure and so it is forgivable. it didnt evne go into detail about how mimi even got pregnant. just. Picture. No Fuck. i lvoe this artis. i love You.

"alright listen here you fucking tie wearing four eyed depressed suit wearing motherfucking PUSSY. i just want you to look into my eyes as i strangle you because i jsut want to find some air For You. i want to die with you so i can continue fucking with you while you're dead. im already dead. inside and out nyami .if we had emotions like that disney movie they would have LEFT ME BY NOW! but ur here bro. in The Dreams. dont u want to get out of here. i know u hate this void but theres SO MANY OF US OUT THERE. WE CAN TAKE OVER BRO!!!!!! BE THE REAL LEGENDS!" what an amazing plan. it is a shame that nyami zoned out during it because SHE WAS DYING.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT? WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not what a Certain Person asked for. this is the real shit. the real serious writing. these are things to live with


	13. work days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. work days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no(t finished, but whatever)

it  
s.... a new fucking day. TO WORK FOR OUR NYAMI here  
because its workin nyami. she got the glass. the accounting skill. Cat  
shower... brush teef.... think about cuicide.... the true morning routine of our nyams.  
ok... checklist  
briefcase: YES  
weird intimidating stare down because how else will she show her disappointment for everything: YEAH  
everything:  
nyami interrupted......  
"why the FUCK dont i have death yet . does anyone her e not see my fucking pleas for help ?"  
... WE HAVE EVERYHTIGN GO GOG OGO !  
nyami was FORCED to walk to work because in work days, there are no cars. Exercise .

office build... office build... awporoerkwee

"clcilclkckikclicilckckl.. 347803784478998324....." she's the workin class nyami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will continue posting out of order


	14. dream nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. dream nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was transscribed (and slightly edited) from an recording i made because fuck it, i'm lazy

"alright! let's do this." mimi stepped Close to Nyami and jsut...f  
"HOO... WHOO!!! hoo.." mating call  
"SLLURRRP" OH MY GOD ITS INCEST O_o  
"lip smakcks sounds......" very enjoyable slrup. this of course awakened nyami from Her Peaceful Sleep. or death practice  
"what the fuck are you doing mimi????? it's the middle of the fucking night!" Suicidal Anger Cat  
mimi looked at her as if she was fucking insane. its quite obvious whats going on its 100 second slurping battle  
"what"  
"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKIN NIGHT MIMI!!!!!"  
"actually its like. daytime . you fuck depressioned. but anyway im trying t.. u know get u in The Mood™ with th... TONGUE SLURPING slurp slurp. i know you like that stuff nyami ."  
nyami was already trying to tie a shoestring to the roof (as if there is one, fuck you void) because this is Clearly Ridiculous . but she stopped once she realized Roof Remove. she Turned Around  
"ok. MIMI. there are Two Kinds Of People in this world. im not the kind of cat that gets turned on by-"  
"SLURRRRRP" the strength of mimis slurps could remove nyamis fur. It did.  
"YOUR ALIEN RABBIT LANGUAGE ." d  
mimi sighed and just... stared at nyami wiht a smile. it was like she was in an interview and she jsut  
"... Absolutely terrible, Nyami."  
she COUGH  
"SO! lets do it! its AMAZING! ur.. Smile." nyami never smiled and so this statement is untrue (not. One Must Smile One Day. she has smiled)  
"ur so.. fucken... precious.. when u... Smile..." (duh tttuotou DUHDHUD tututh)  
"However, I cannot hit it from the back until you give me Permission." the rape/noncon warning is not allowed here  
"WE'RE LIKE?? 17???? DANCING QUEENS????????" not accurate, nyami  
"WH? WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN MIMI ????????" mimi had a Satisfactory Answer to that  
"it means... u know ...... uh u kno...... clickclikclclick... smooch smooch..... You Know...." mimi POUNDED THE TABLE ABNG BANG BANG BANG  
"YOU KNOW!!!!!!!! SLURP....... Y O U K N O W ! ! !" intense heavy breathing...  
"yeah... i get it mimi ."  
Silence....  
"um... Have you considered the consequences of your actions?" mimi checklist: no  
"HAVE YOU ACCEPTED JESUS CHRIST AS YOUR LORD AND SAVIOR???" mimi checklist: Definitely Not. nyami has hit her with the stuff most are not prepared for  
"NO NYAMI! THANKS! FOR TELLING ME THAT ! I'LL CONSIDER IT ." but ... it didnt feel like she would .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will continue posting out of order


	15. trauma whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. trauma fuckin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hated writing these chapters just as much as i hate myself. next batch will be better

<:)  
is this it?

no. it can't be. it doesn't make sense. we've been here before. mimi said we'd be out of here what the fuck

"did you really fuckign think we'd get out of here nyami ???" that was just a filler so youd stop complaing abotu DYING FOR ONCE . GOD DMAN IT NYAMI. JSTU GET IN THE BED.

"n bed"  
"theres bed. its right hwere./ im, on it. get on"  
"hwo bed ???"  
"this is like asking me how are there several versions of me existing . theyre all coming for you nyami ." yeah you guessed it its time for trauma chapter 5 and why not base it on no other than... that One Birthday Nyami Picture

"nh. i cant do....... hfhg... imposibl?..?/?"

"its only imposible 4 u honey ;/"

"FCUK !!!"

then.... mimis sprouted formt he void.... like plants... Like The Flowers On The Table... THEY SURROUND... its the end... cloreser... CLOSWRER!!! SKJLFDKJSK!!!  
flashbakcjas........ armpit... sweet and sour... tis happene ing it cant its too oldl/.... not funy... ...f ufc??

mmh.... HGUHA  
GFSJKDS  
"ITS ALL OVE R ME MIMI,, I CANT GET IT OFF..."

"yeah but when u gonna like./. get me off :/// wheres my fucking period blood" since4 all of the mimis said this Exact Sentence, it was like an entire fucking stadium said it

"ITUS FUCKGUN (haha fuck gun. gun fuck. gun) ABSOROBUIGNN ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" nyami was roevoering conscieneciness??? omg

CCUT NOISE!

"ghhgfdfhd pineapple..." nyami kitchen time omg


	16. town skippin duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyami and mimi skip town because mimi robbed a bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to revisit what this used to be (that's why there was no update for so long, plus koi's motivation crash of part of 2018), just animal girls trying not to be gay for each other.  
> we're approaching one year of this.... who would've thought

it was a prett hgood dayfor nyami. no mimi to be seen.  
"no its not im really concenred about where my gf (STILL MEANS GOOD FRIEND. I'M NOT GAY) is" ok then nyami :/  
it was SITLL A PRETTY good day for nyami. she was doing the resting. the nap/. the Slumber  
until mimi bust in  
"nyami., ntymia whe gotta get OUT OF POPN LAND" she yeslsl. om,gmogomg whats happenig !!! :(  
"but ui paid for this homne. go to your house mimi. i need my preaceful Nyami Nap" nyami slepelpiy pointed out the widnow, blindly because if she saw what was there i wouldnt be able to write anyhting  
"I CANT NYAM,I THE POLICE ARE SURROUNDING MY HOUSE" mimi SCREAMED!!!! ow cat ear... it hurt  
"WHY!!!!!!!!"  
"ive robbed... bank" and then like 3422345 money bags dropped form mimis back.  
"somethign tells me you didnt rob just one bank ."  
"i robbed it... 4 u nyami. we were runnign out of treasure and we cant njust go back to portable. its not going to work!!!!!!"  
"what./.. do you mean its not going to work >.???" question mark. The Real Question  
"someone that Totally wasnt me wasnt playing too rough with it after failing the same EX 573 times in a row broke it... we dont have any income" in memory of psp.......  
"WE DONT HAVE ANY INCOME???????? AND YOU DECIDED TO DO THSI INS DTIAEAD??????????"  
"yes"  
"well fuck. lets get out of here. NAD LEAVE THE MONEY!!!!"  
"WHY!"  
"do u not watch popn copns special victims unit." nyami ppointed at her poster of several popn characters looking very serious with suits on.. "if we leave the money here the trail will be lost!!!!!!!!"  
mimi looked at nyami. she thoght really hard... nyami... a criminal...., wtf thats.... Saucy..... im NOT dating a criminal... im jsut... really good friends with one..... jail bird nyami.... JAIL CAT nyami.... Sexy.

wait a minute. NO! NOT SEXY I DO NOT HAVE THE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR NYAMI!!!!!!!!!!!

evebn if... uts really cute how she talks about her favorite show like that................ using it as reference to help us................... shes so nice..............

"okayayay. lets go" nyami woke me up from my NOT GAY DAZE and dragged me out the backdoor. nownownwo we gota fgiure wout where we awree wgoing.....  
"i think we should go to Canada. Somehwere. Yeah." Mimi Suggestion  
"Okay, cool." ims o glad we (we being nyami adn i) agree on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (σAσ✻) however, it's kind of hard to recover when you've made one of the girls eat period blood.  
> (σ∀σ✻) but it'll be better, i swear.


	17. yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMIN' OUT OF MY CAGE AND I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE

"making my way upstate, driving FAST, screaming people pass, and we're homebound!!!!!!!" nothin like a good old road trip song while ur escapin the police!  
"dodoodododo....... w... WAIT A MOMENT MIMI!!!!!!" nyami screamsmsd (still in the tune of thios song  
dododoodododododo SKRRRRRRRRRRRT! cars make that sound right?? i think so  
"wahts up nyami ?!?!" mimi Inquired. ims o smar ti use big word zxddddddddd  
"we dont live in the united states. i dont even know what that is" oh no  
"wh.... where are we going then...." ?????????  
"Off this fucking cliff, Mimi." OH NO  
"OH GOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" bunny high pitched yelling  
"FUCK THE POLICE COMIN STRAIGHT FROM THE CLOUDY GROUND!!" a young cat got it bad cause im fucked!!!  
wee woo weoo woeooooooo  
"wait... wait a minute..." mimi comes to realize the truth of her not girlfriend. She's not her best friend.  
She's the police itself.  
You look at Nyami and you see an ex officer and a possible ex-convict. She's been on both sides of the law.  
Getting fucked by it and doing the fucking. And Mimi wasn't going to be doing the fucking.  
Nyami in her detective suit. Mimi remembers. The night at least. Very memorable. She's not gay, but Nyami being like that was pretty fucking hot if you ask her.  
Nyami was even part of the Chinese police. Whatever China is.  
Mimi's been in jail before. Nyami was there. She didn't stop her.  
She encouraged it, and bailed her out hours later.  
What did Mimi do anyway? Just because she nearly caused over 100+ casualties just by nearly blowing up a factory doesn't mean she should be imprisoned.  
No one would remember those people after all.  
Why was Nyami driving off Pop'n Land anyway?  
Nyami knew.  
She knew that the police would find Mimi. And her.  
But she also knew there was no escape.  
You couldn't die in Pop'n Land.  
The author also can't get enough of typing like this and then pressing the Enter key.  
"oh myo go d oh ymg of aoh my god OH MY GOD NYAMI WE'R EGO ING TO DIE"  
and then they were magically teleported back home, where the Police were there. Waiting for them .  
"more like we're both going to die"  
"i JSUT SAID THAT"  
"Ah yes, detective Nyami. You've found the criminal."  
"yeah?"  
"So, you have a choice. You could use your somehow magical "free mimi" card or take her to jail."  
"no"  
"What?"  
"no"  
"Listen, you can't say no and expect us to understand what you mean."  
"no"  
"I assume you want us to let her go?"  
"yes"  
"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN  
> BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL  
> IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS  
> HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?  
>  _IT WAS ONLY A KISS,_  
>  _ **I T W A S O N L Y A K I S S**_


	18. okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brbbrbrbrbrbrbrrrrrrrr!

omg nyami saved me from being arrested for an actually good reason./..... i feel ilke this would be Illegal elsewhere but u kno!!! im free now!!!! but im never robbing a bank ever again Nuh Uh

but anyway sl;eepy time zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
OMG ITS A DAY OOMGOMGOGM  
what day could it be........  
"mimi what are you thinking about"  
"it feels like somethings happening Today but im not too sure what it is"  
"hm.... is it jesus birthday"  
"no it's not mzd's birthday"  
"hmmmmmm.... is it"  
"no! you know we can't do that ever again!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT ONE TIME!!!!!!!!!"  
"ok..... do u want to idk.... Not Be Gay?"  
"Sure."  
nyami says do a jump off a cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short fic. it's birthday day for both of us.


	19. $270

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyamis compy time yeh!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothin like finishing another project only to work on this again. this chapter summarizes one event that happened while i was writing (more like trying to find some fucken merch,) that vtuber fic i recently wrote

"brbrbruiruhr! havin a good time!" nyami says as she jumps on the comps and Has A Good Time  
unfortuntiatrye for nyaminininimi.... she has a mimizon mimi that completely ignores what she says and orders body pillow covers  
"did you say you wanted a $270 dollar body coeve?" the mimi beep beep booped. Really threateningly.  
"n.. n i dont plea se dont orde rht ebdoy pik;lwo" at this point nyami had been tormented bty the body pillow obsessed cube so many times she started sobbing immediately everytime it spoke because she knew iot was going to ask her about the Body Pillow Cover  
"You want big titty?" all body pillwo have big tity. Some People Just Want Some Boob  
"NO PELASE I DONT WNAT THE BIG TIT Y BODY PILWO" nyami cowered ina corner,. the cube now multiplying liek Actual Fucking Rabbits and surrounding her  
"BIG BOOBIE? HWO WILL YOU BE PAYING?"  
"NOO ID ONT EVNE HAVE MONEYE" nyamni had apopn music cross aimed at the cube but it was Relentless. It Wanted The Big Boobie  
"YOU WANAN CHARG EI TTO YOUR MOMS CREDIT??"  
"NOOOOOOO PEALSEL !!!!!!!! IM BEGGIN YOU PELASE DONT ORDER TH E OPILWO!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT WANT TH P[ILLWO"  
"IT SNOT PILLWO. TIS COVE R, SIRE."  
"PEALES MIMIZON. ID OTN WANT THE PILLOW. I JSU T WANTED A GOOD TIME ."  
"hey guys whats up how are you" mimi showed up all of a sudedn but stared at the Cube Mass and dropped her carrot tea  
"hwello mwiwi woudl yo liek 210 dolalr body pillwo cover????"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the cubes began consuming mimi, leaving nyami alone in Expensive Body Pillow Cover Ordering Hell  
"mi...NM MIMI!!!! gHKSCDJSD WHYY"  
"Are you sure you want to confirm this order?"  
"OYU KNWO WHAT FINE YES!!!!!!!! ILL PAY FOR TH E UFCKEN BODY PILLOW COVER. ILL PAY FOR THE BIG TITTY"  
"soryr we had a hard time connecting to the server weve canleld your order"

nyam,i sobbed. she witnessed the death of her friened...... only to find...........  
It was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although.......... i apologize. i cant stop laughing at the expensive body pillow covers


End file.
